1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving image processing for converting a frame rate, and more particularly to conversion into a higher frame rate such as conversion of an image of 60 hertz (Hz) into an image of 120 Hz.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique for suppressing motion blurs or flickers generated when a video is displayed by a display apparatus, there has been known a video display method for generating sub-frames different from each other in frequency component from image data, and alternately displaying the sub-frames at a multiplied speed (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-184896). The video display method generates, from input image data, high-frequency emphasized image data (second sub-frame) where a high-frequency component is emphasized, and low-frequency image data (first sub-frame) including a low-frequency component where a high-frequency component is suppressed, and alternately displays these image data pieces at the multiplied speed. This technique can suppress flickers and reduce motion blurs.
The above described video display method can suppress flickers and reduce motion blurs for moving image data. However, for still image data, a contour portion of the input image data is perceived as a flicker.